Innocence
by Butterfingers
Summary: Ginny Weasley is still young, naive and innocent... No matter how miscevious she really is.
1. Default Chapter

Innocence  
  
Chapter 1: Guardian of the Woods  
  
"At dawn, your skin speaks to me through my skin like a drum-beat.  
  
Tawny creatures of fur and feather dance your dawn names  
  
In onion-skin colors across my sky.  
  
And the ripples in water say your day names  
  
In endless knots of light and shadow.  
  
At evening, your dusk names echo in my chest  
  
Like a savored breath of ocean air.  
  
Pale sea creatures in colors of shell and tears  
  
Swim-dance your dark names in the corners of my eyes,  
  
And all my steps feel a slippery pull,  
  
As though there is a tide that runs north to you.  
  
All your names are in me.  
  
Your names are in the fibers of my weave.  
  
Your sun and moon are making a tapestry of me each day.  
  
My threads seek you even across infinite,  
  
Microcosmic gulfs of electrons and light,  
  
Come to you even in the guise of common words,  
  
Hinting at the song of you and me,"  
  
Ginny Weasley turned to her muggle friend, Alicia Lempke as she finished the final verse of a poem written by Nicholas Seigal "so what do you think?"  
  
"It's nice." Alicia Lempke was a person who found that poetry had no particular meaning at all and who simply rolled her eyes every time Ginny recited one of her favorite poems. It seemed that Ginny had a new favorite poem every week and this one just happened to be the lamest one Alicia had ever heard.  
  
"Nice?" is that all you can say?" Ginny asked incredulous. She had never been able to understand Alicia's loathe of poetry especially when poetry meant so much to herself, "Wouldn't it just be lovely to have somebody who loves you rehearse that for you? I simply adore it!"  
  
"Ginny, you know that I have no apparent love for poetry. I could never love poetry as much as you. Heck, I could never love poetry as much as your brother and he doesn't even know how to spell the word 'poetry'," Alicia rolled her eyes. She found Ginny so confusing and complicated. Of course, she was nothing compared to her crazy family. As a matter of fact Ginny was most likely the most normal one out of the bunch. What with Mr. Weasley asking stupid thing like what was 'eceltrikity' and how to use a 'fellytone'. Honestly, Alicia wasn't sure how his family had been able to support themselves. When a telephone was old news to most humans. Sometimes she even wondered if the Weasley's were human.  
  
"I don't understand how you can not love poetry!" Ginny sighed, "Just the words and the way it flows out of your mouth like song is simply beautiful!" Alicia was a nice girl but sometimes Ginny found her annoying, unimaginative and.boring.  
  
"You and I have different views on what's beautiful and what isn't," Alicia crossed her arms over her chest; praying, that this trip to the Weasley's would be more fun then the last. Ginny's brother's always snuck off -brooms in their hands- whenever she came near and Alicia hated that and the whole brooms in their hands part was awfully queer.  
  
"You simply have no imagination!" Ginny huffed flopping onto her bed with an exasperated sigh. She could not wait until Hermione got there! Especially since she wouldn't have to be careful what she said around her. For Ginny's family had a secret. A secret they shared with many people including Hermione and not including Alicia.  
  
"Oh, I have plenty imagination." Alicia let her voice trail off her eyes twinkling with mischief. She just loved teasing Ginny like this.  
  
"And what do you imagine?" Ginny rolled onto her stomach and propped her red head on her hands; fully expecting the things that Alicia imagined to be boring and simple to her imaginative and complex mind.  
  
"I imagine things about your brother, Charlie," Alicia smirked at the groan escaping Ginny's mouth. This was very disturbing for Ginny, She loved Charlie dearly but not in that way.  
  
"If you say one filthy thing about my brother I will hex you for life!" Ginny threatened. Reveling in the delight of knowing that she could do what she had threatened.  
  
"Please, you so could not hex me for life. It's impossible. What do you think you are a witch or something?" Alicia rolled her eyes and Ginny's twinkled with mischief and the unknown. Alicia was so naïve.  
  
"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not!" Ginny snapped childishly and she bit her lip for it. She was NOT a child!  
  
"Don't be childish! You know that there are no such things as witches!" Alicia flipped her blonde hair behind her stubbornly, "plus if there was such things as witches and you were one I would so not be aloud to come here! You know perfectly well what my father thinks of witches! He is a very respectful man you know. He thinks that witches are no good pieces of shit! He said that too, he never says any bad things you know. He makes an exception for witches of course; they make his blood boil!" Alicia finally finished her long, annoying statement.  
  
Sometime during Alicia's assault on witches Ginny had grabbed her pillow and she suddenly realized that feathers were popping out pf it. She was holding the pillow rather tightly with white knuckles. Mentally forcing herself to let go of the pillow was a very hard job indeed. After a long hard struggle with her fingers she finally decided to keep holding the pillow for fear of grabbing Alicia's neck instead.  
  
"I'm sure witches aren't all that bad," Ginny forced herself to sound calm even though she was a raging inferno inside. She simply loathed it when Alicia brought up her father and then stupid nonsense about witches being evil and how her 'respectful' father would pound any witch that came five hundred feet within range. Witches may make Mr. Lempke's blood boil but he had absolutely know idea how Ginny's blood boiled at the thought of Mr. Lempke! Oh, how she hated him! Mr. Lempke was an evil, evil man. So, evil that Ginny once compared him to Draco Malfoy and she found the Draco was more evil by merely a single blonde hair.  
  
"Of course there'll all bad! There isn't a witch in the world that is respectable," Alicia huffed stubbornly a tad bit angry that she hadn't been able to talk about Charlie. Alicia adored Ginny's older brother Charlie and loved tormenting Ginny with how cute she thought Charlie was.  
  
"Okay, so if witches are all bad what are wizards?" Ginny demanded cooling down somewhat. Alicia could argue all she wanted but Ginny knew that witches, wizards and magic existed.  
  
"Wizards are juts as evil, if not worse!" Alicia snapped rolling her eyes. Ginny was the most stubborn person in the world and Alicia hated arguing with her because Ginny always thought that she had some point to make which of course she didn't.  
  
"Oh, I quite agree," Ginny grinned slyly and Alicia was taken aback -Ginny had just agreed on something! She hardly ever did that-, "I heard that wizards come out at night and sneak into non-believer's bedrooms. You know what they do?" Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked around warily; praying that she looked scared on the outside which was quite hard to imagine because she was simply roaring with laughter on the inside.  
  
"W.What.d...d...Do.They do?" Alicia gulped. Ginny had the oddest habit of scaring the living daylights out of her and it gave her a queer feeling that spread from the nape of her neck to the back of her knees.  
  
"They grab a dirty sock and stuff it in the non-believer's mouth, then he binds their hands," Ginny scanned the room again as if looking for eavesdroppers, "but that's not all." Ginny knew that Alicia hated dirty things and the girl had always had a fear of being tied up.  
  
"No?" Alicia was trembling now; why did Ginny always scare her like this?  
  
"No, they cast a spell and hang the non-believers on the ceiling form their toes and the locks don't unlock until the non-believer's toes fall off and they fall to the floor; hard," Ginny knew she was being mean but Alicia had asked for it; indeed she had. Alicia made as if to open her mouth and scream but Ginny quickly lunged and covered the girl's mouth.  
  
"No, no, you mustn't' scream. The wizard's will hear you," Ginny whispered and the girl clamped her mouth shut; tight.  
  
"What do they look like?" Alicia finally managed to open her mouth and get her voice to work. She trembled all over; what if her father was wrong and wizards were real? What if they came and. and. Oh! The thought was to much to bare!  
  
"The most common description of them is raven haired and emerald eyes," Ginny nodded her head and her stomach twisted in pain from not being able to laugh, "when you look deep into their emerald eyes you are immediately lost and dragged into their murky depths." This was so much fun.  
  
Alicia stared out the window for a minute or two; not daring to blink; not daring to even breathe. Words failed her; all she felt was a fear and dread. Finally; she cleared her throat and managed to speak:  
  
"It's about time I left; mum wants me to help with dinner," Alicia gulped just as the Weasley's car pulled into the drive with a splutter and a 'put- put' noise. Snagging her purse off of Ginny's bed post she left the room. Ginny waited a second and then leaned over to peak out the window.  
  
Sure enough a raven haired, emerald eyed boy stepped out of the Weasley's car alongside Ron. Ginny smirked and mumbled:  
  
"Right on time," Ginny scrambled off of her bed, out the door, down the hall, down stairs and just managed to reach Alicia's side as she reached for the doorknob. Before Alicia could even grasp the knob the door swung open to reveal a muscular, tall, raven haired, emerald eyed boy. Alicia stumbled back in shock and Ginny quickly coughed to hide a giggle. Mrs. Weasley eyeing her suspiciously. Harry stood in the doorway dumb-struck at having somebody cower away from him. A red head appeared from behind Harry.  
  
"Harry, mate, would you please move out of the way; it's bloody hot out here," Ron grumbled and Harry bent down and offered his hand to Alicia who shook her head and helped herself up.  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry smiled warmly at Alicia and Ginny's stomach twisted with envy.  
  
"Alicia Lempke," Alicia didn't return the smile and darted passed Harry and running away at full speed almost knocking down Mr. Weasley as he cam up the walk.  
  
"What on earth got into her?" Mr. Weasley watched the blonde scurry away confusion etched in every corner of his face.  
  
"Who knows," Ginny shrugged too innocently and caught her mother's eye. Ginny quickly looked away; her mum knew everything that went on in her house. Nobody got away with anything; she knew her children to well.  
  
"Hi, Harry," Ginny smiled brightly at him before turning around and walking through the house to the backyard.  
  
Thank God, she had been able to get out of there. Ginny was positive that if she had stayed there for one more second her mother would have seen right through every inch of Ginny's fun and no-matter what Ginny said terrifying Alicia wasn't a very nice thing even if she had insulted every magical being in the world. The spoiled brat!  
  
Ginny walked, bare-foot, through the small woodland behind The Burrow, her home. As a child Ginny had loved to play here and wonder through-out the woods. She had talked to the trees, plants and animals as if they all had voices of their own. Of course she hadn't told anybody this because even for her that was odd. But she just couldn't help it. There were so many splendid trees that seemed to whisper in the wind. They did speak to her; she was sure of that.  
  
Ginny stepped o twigs and dry leaves as she went, her baggy jeans rustling the leaves as she went. She remembered pretending to be a unicorn and for a single minute let herself pretend to be a unicorn once more:  
  
She was running like the wind, a blur of shiny white prancing among the fairies and the elves. Drinking splendid, pure spring-water and munching on the greenest leaves one would ever see. She was the guardian of the woods; they were her home, her palace, her treasure. 


	2. Stars

Chapter 2: Stars  
  
Ginny could here the happy mumblings of suppertime as she skipped out of the woods outside her home. Behind The Burrow a few yards ahead of her sat three picnic tables. All covered in a brilliant tablecloth enchanted to look like the night sky. Her mum, her brothers and Harry were bringing out the food.  
  
Ginny gazed upon all of these almost happy faces. They were almost happy because the whole Weasley family was back where they belonged for a week at least. In a week or two they would have to move to Grimmauld Place and Ginny's stomach churned as she remembered that dreadfully dark place. Shaking that horrid feeling away she let herself focus on Harry.  
  
He was still skinny but not quite so. His shoulders were broader and there were way more muscles then before. He was slightly pale and Ginny decided that she and her brothers would have to make sure he got plenty of good healthy sun. The sun would both strengthen his heart and tan his hide; making him more delicious to look at but that wasn't the point.  
  
Ginny watched his every movement as he joked with her brothers. She was so glad that she had hidden behind a tree before anyone had seen her. All the while she had been looking at Harry the thin lightening bolt scar on her forehead seemed to be calling out to her. Demanding her to look at it and wonder about its creator: He-who-must-not-be-named. She had tried with every ounce of her strength to not look at his scar but no matter how she tried to dissuade it she couldn't help it. Her eyes snapped to the scar and a shock flooded through her; freezing her very soul. Ginny shivered involuntarily. Her heart began to pound and sweat formed on her face. The scar was dark red; blood red and as she watched, it reminded her of everything that had happened when she was eleven:  
  
Finding Tom's diary. Writing to Tom. The writing on the wall. Strangling roosters. Petrifying fellow classmates. A huge snake with beady eyes that only she could control. Harry as he struggled to save her.And all she could do was watch as these horrible things happened... She had absolutely no control.  
  
These thoughts whirled around in Ginny's head, sickening her and disturbing her to no end. Her stomach twisted and Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, tight. Please, leave her alone. She would be good if only these terrible thoughts would stop torturing her.  
  
"Please," Ginny sobbed burying her pale, frightened face into her hands, "please just stop." Ginny pushed the gruesome thoughts to the back of her head and rubbed her puffy eyes.  
  
"Ginny, dear, dinner's ready," Mrs. Weasley called out to her and Ginny shuddered, "Ginny, where are you?"  
  
Hastening to clean herself up Ginny yelled that she needed one more minute and she quickly cast a calming charm upon herself and left the woods for dinner. She had designed the calming charm herself so that she appeared calm and happy to any spectators. The special charm came in useful many times especially after she thought about Tom and her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny sat down in her spot at the picnic table and took a chance to glance at her surroundings before joining the others in prayer. There was chicken and scalped potatoes, peas and beans, corn and pudding, pumpkin juice and pumpkin pie. Ginny licked her lips and resisted the urge to dip her finger in the pie and lick the insides of her finger like she had done when she had been a little child.  
  
"Ginny, are you merely going to stare at the food or are you going to eat?" Mr. Weasley asked piling some scalped potatoes onto his plate Ginny shook herself out of her daze and glanced around at the table. Everybody else was eating. Ginny blushed after realizing she had skipped the prayer.  
  
"I suppose I'll eat," she whispered bashfully spooning a small amount of peas onto her plate.  
  
The twins, Ron and Harry spent most of the mealtime laughing. Ginny was bitter and wished that she could take a few seconds away from her depression to be naturally happy. even if it was nice to see Harry laugh. Oh, sure, she laughed and played along with them but she was never happy on the inside. She supposed that Harry was like that too; keeping all of his emotions bottled up so that he could cry on his pillow later. Well. Ginny wasn't to sure if he cried (she did) but she knew that he kept his emotions bottled up. That was obvious.  
  
"Ginny? Don't you think that's funny?" Ron asked wiping tears from his eyes as he stared at her still laughing merrily. Ginny looked up from her plate and stared at the laughing faces that surrounded her, totally unaware as to what had just happened. Had the twins just told a joke?  
  
"Yeah, oh, yeah, funny alright," Ginny forced herself to giggle and waited for her brother to turn away. Ron, being the dense bum that he is, did turn away along with the rest of her family. Everybody but Harry had gone back to either eating or joking around.  
  
Harry stared at Ginny wondering why she had lied about not paying attention to the joke he had told. What was wrong? How could he find out?  
  
Ginny pinned her eyes to her plate, her heart beating wildly against her chest, Harry knew she wasn't fine. Oh no, oh, no. She could feel him staring at her plate and she tried counting the peas on her plate. Her hands began to sweat and her throat ached.  
  
Terrified she snapped her head up and her gaze fell into his emerald eyes. They were dark, like a gem and seemed to swirl on and on. She was aware of the fact that he was seeing every emotion that lived inside her and she was gratefully letting him see it. It would be so nice to have somebody to share her burdensome thoughts with. Even if that person had many burdensome thoughts of his own.  
  
Harry looked away and blinked twice. Very suddenly the corn on his plate was so amusing that he wouldn't have traded it for the world. Ginny had appeared so happy and collected at first but when he looked closer, no scratch that, when he had gotten to look deep into her eyes he had seen through that cleverly created wall and to the deepest parts of her misery. Who would have thought that one of the very few people who had as many worries and fears as him was Ginny Weasley? Ginny Weasley who had so many stronger, older brothers that would die to save her; Ginny Weasley who still, according to Ron, slept with her favorite stuffed teddy-bear; Ginny Weasley who was the shyest person Harry had ever met.  
  
Harry was overcome with shock. Ginny was so small, it was so strange to know that she had suffered almost as much as him. She hadn't suffered not quite as much as him but almost.  
  
He quickly glanced at her. His heart dropped and bounced of the bottom of his stomach. She was ready to cry, he could see the crystal clear tears ready to pour down her rosy cheeks even though she was staring at her plate. Her white fingers gripped the edge of the table with the effort of not crying. Harry knew how hard it was not to cry for he had forced himself not to many, many times.  
  
"Ginny? Is everything alright?" Mr. Weasley brushed a stray lock of fiery red hair behind his daughter's ear. Ginny took merely a second to contain herself before replying in a cheerful 'yes dad, of course'.  
  
Harry returned to eating with a rather bigger box of respect for Ginny Weasley in his heart.  
  
That night Ginny sat in her window sill arms wrapped around her knees as she stared out into the dark blueness of the never ending sky.  
  
She stared at the stars. Counting them wishing she could be one. Wishing she could soar above the earth and not care about what was happening below her. She wished that she could dance and sing with other stars in the midst of the horror that enveloped the earth. She wished she could just ignore the deepening threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
  
What right had the stars to sit up in their dark blue bed and watch what happened below them without helping out in the slightest? What right had they to just watch her world go down?  
  
What did they do up there anyways? Maybe they were laughing at her; laughing at her world; laughing at Harry. What right did stars have to laugh at her? They had absolutely no right! She hadn't done anything and she would beat every single one of those bright, shiny, smiling, dancing, singing specks into a bloody pulp if they ever even thought about laughing at Harry. Oh, yes she would!  
  
She glared up at the stars loathing their happiness. For minutes she did this; just glared. But after awhile loneliness and long swelled within her. Why couldn't she be happy? Why couldn't she just forget everything around her for a few hours just so that she could sleep? Why couldn't she sleep?  
  
Finally Ginny gave in to the tears that threatened her. They poured down her cheeks in quite bursts of pain. Exhaustedly Ginny lay her head down on her knees and wept.  
  
Life is full of questions. Many questions are never answered but at the same time just as many are answered. Here's a tip: Being happy is a key part in life. BE happy as much as you can. 


	3. Frost

Yes, Alicia, is a muggle 'friend' of Ginny's and the stories just staring. Hermione will be there.  
  
Chapter 3: Frost  
  
The sun silently peaked over the hills behind the burrow and leapt into Ginny's room, dancing across her face and teasing her eyes as if to say, 'wake up, Ginny, its morning time.'  
  
Ginny's eyes flickered open and she stared at her surroundings. When had she gotten into bed? All she remembered was staring up at the sky and crying herself to sleep on the window-sill. She didn't remember a thing about getting into bed. Had somebody put her there? Oh, well, she would have to find out later.  
  
Drowsily Ginny slowly got out of bed, slipped her blue slippers on and pulled her red jumper over her head. It was oddly cold that morning and when she checked out the window there was frost on the ground. Ginny smiled, she loved frost, it partly could have been because of its beauty but Ginny knew that there was something more to frost.  
  
Rubbing her eyes Ginny left her room and padded down the hallway. Not fully awake, she swayed and yawned.  
  
There were noises coming from Fred and George's room. They were never up at this hour. What were they up to? Ginny shrugged; at least they'd be out of her hair. She walked into the banister at the head of the stairs and banged her elbow against the big round knob at the top. Groaning in slight pain Ginny tip-toed down the stairs. The kitchen was slightly warmer than her room; for some odd reason the kitchen was always warmer than the rest of the house.  
  
The frost was slightly thicker when she looked out the window now then when she had looked before so Ginny took her slippers of and slipped into her rubbers and grabbing her mum's big, warm, snuggly jacket she opened the door and headed for the garden.  
  
Mum will be so mad that she hadn't a chance to pull the rest of the vegetables. Ginny frowned at the frost it was a natural killing machine, so tiny and beautiful but yet tough and dangerous. Maybe that was why she admired the frost so much, it was tiny and beautiful like her and but yet tough and dangerous like her.  
  
Ginny shuddered as she walked down the garden path; it was so pretty out there and she simply jumped for joy whenever she breathed out and the cold air (that she could see) smacked her in the face in a refreshing sort of way. Gnomes scuttled about here and there collecting the remaining food for the homes and families. Ginny didn't understand why her mother didn't like these little creatures; Ginny found them quite amusing and agreed with her dad that they were funny little things. The gnomes knew Ginny for she spent a lot of time out in the garden. One stopped in front of her and Ginny smiled as she recognized her favorite gnomes big sister, Beanie.  
  
"Hello Beanie! A fine day it is today! A little chilly though," Ginny smiled warmly at the gnome who seemed to return the warm welcome with another smile.  
  
"Why yes, it is a wee bit chilly," Beanie replied in that squeaky voice all gnomes had, "I'm a might disappointed though. The frost came so quick that we gnomes haven't enough crops to last us the winter."  
  
"That's too bad," Ginny sighed in sympathy, "Say have ye seen Knobby?"  
  
"No, can't say as I have," Beanie shrugged, "that wee ones probably out with the other kiddies. Can't stop having fun for nothing, that one. I had better be off, mama will be mad if we don't get enough crop at least to support a third of our family." And with that the gnome was off and scuttling about.  
  
Ginny dearly wanted to see Knobby. He was her best-friend when she was at home alone, Luna came over sometimes but Knobby was around all of the time. Out of all of the gnomes Knobby was the most special, he was the one with the actual smile. His mouth was never in a frown like most gnomes' and Ginny loved him for it. It was so nice to see a smiling face sometimes.  
  
"Knobby!" Ginny called quietly. She didn't want to wake her family, "Knobby! Where are you?"  
  
"Knobby!" a squeaky voice called from below, "Knobby! Where are you?" Ginny looked down to see Knobby's mother calling for him.  
  
"Doris, where is Knobby?" Ginny called.  
  
"I don't know!" Doris sobbed, "I thought he was out playing with thee other kiddies but alls the kiddies have come home! I'm mighty worried about him!"  
  
"Oh, Doris, don't fret. I'll find him," Ginny vowed and Doris replied in a squeaky 'thankee and farewell.'  
  
Ginny scrambled throughout the garden in a panic. Knobby was such a good little gnome he would never run off!  
  
"Knobby! Knobby! Where are you?"  
  
"Knob-  
  
"Who's Knobby?" A male voice asked from behind and Ginny whirled around to see an unfamiliar wizard dressed all in white. She knew he was a wizard for he carried a staff and his beard was only as white and long as a wizard's could be.  
  
"Who are you?" Ginny asked ignoring the stranger's first question.  
  
"It is rather rude, Miss Weasley, to reply to one's question with another question," the wizard whispered calmly and he walked to stand beside her. No, he didn't walk he glided.  
  
"Yes, but it is also rather rude to meddle in someone else's business," Ginny replied just as calmly.  
  
"Right, right," the wizard smiled, "My name Gordon. My second name is not important."  
  
"I see well Gordon, what is it that brings you to my home?" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Miss. Weasley you are but fourteen and already talking like an adult." Gordon smiled.  
  
"How do you know my name and my age?" Ginny whispered not very calmly. She was as stiff as a board.  
  
"Now those are questions I can answer," that smile never seemed to leave Gordon's face, "You see I am one of your ancestors and I have come to give you news from the beyond."  
  
"And what news is this? What is your second name?" Ginny demanded rather shaken up, "How did you come to be here?"  
  
"I am here once every year with the first forming of frost," Gordon sighed and Ginny took this time to look him up and down, he had Charlie's broad shoulders and Percy's nose. Bill's unmanageable hair was there even though Gordon's was white. Fred and George's hands were visible as they were crossed across his chest and this man had the same amount of freckles as Ron in exactly the same place. He had her mother's wit and last but not least he had her, Ginny's eyes. A golden scabbard lay proudly at this man's hip. The sword was no where to be seen.  
  
"So there is something more to frost?" Ginny sighed happily.  
  
"More than you can imagine," Gordon smiled.  
  
"What news do ye have?" Ginny asked eyebrows raised. She believed that Gordon was her ancestor there was no doubt about that, he looked too much like a Weasley not to be one.  
  
"Only that the dog star is not yet dead. He wanders aimlessly through the darkness; awaiting his brothers' call," and with that Gordon disappeared. Riddles! Oh, Ginny despised riddles! "Wait!" she yelled spinning about, "I'm not good at Riddles!"  
  
"My child," Gordon's voice came to her, "you will understand in due time!" And with that final whisper a tiny bit of the whitest frost blew across the yard and rose up into the air. Ginny smiled and waved.  
  
"Good-bye, Gordon!" she called.  
  
"Who's Gordon?" a squeaky voice from behind asked and Ginny turned to see Knobby tangled up in a spider's web; the huge spider slowly advancing. Knobby was unaware of the spider and sat as calmly as you please.  
  
"Knobby, stay calm," Ginny whispered grabbing a stick from the ground and ripping Knobby away from the spider's web.  
  
"I thankee for that web was mighty sticky," Knobby sighed.  
  
"Ye, had better run on home," Ginny smiled, "Your mother's worried sick."  
  
"Is she now? I told Ruby to tell mama that I was trapped in that there web, "Knobby pointed at the web, "and I also told her to tell mama to get some help. I only just saw you now and I thought you was the help."  
  
"Ginny! Brunch's on the table!" her mother called and Ginny said her goodbyes and quickly left for brunch.  
  
The table was oddly quiet that meal and Ginny worried. According to her mother Fred and George were still up in there room and all you could hear if you pressed your ear to the door was whispers. The door was locked. It was obvious that Harry wasn't hungry. He kept playing with his food and Ron ignored his food while he tried to get Harry to eat. Mr. Weasley was at work. Nobody except Mrs. Weasley knew why he had left but everyone thought that there had been and attack and that was most likely the cause of Harry's sudden loss of appetite. Mrs. Weasley was to busy cleaning to fuss over anybody. Mrs. Weasley always cleaned when she was worried. That being another clue that Mr. Weasley had gone to help at the sight of the attack.  
  
"Mum, I'm not hungry," Ginny grumbled pushing her porridge away in distaste.  
  
"Ginny, you must eat. You out of all of us, except maybe Harry, need your strength!" Mrs. Weasley turned from her chore of washing dishes and shook her soapy finger at Ginny.  
  
"But mum! I'm perfectly strong enough! Plus, you haven't touched anything," Ginny defended herself.  
  
"I am not hungry!" Mrs. Weasley's temper was shining through and so was Ginny's. Harry kept ignoring Ron and turned to watch Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. He was rather eager to find out which female Weasley had the biggest temper.  
  
"Me neither!" Ginny spat angrily. Her mother always did this! Why did she feel the need to force Ginny to eat? Was it because Ginny was her youngest child?  
  
"Virginia! Anne! Weasley! Don't raise your voice to me, little girl!" Mrs. Weasley's hands were now on her hips and she had a look on her face that would have made Voldemort himself whimper like a dog and want to hide in the smallest hole and shrivel up into nothing. Ginny however was quite unaffected.  
  
"Mum! I am not your little girl and I am not hungry! So I am not going to eat and if you have anything to say about it shove into my suggestion box!" Ginny yelled fists clenched and both Ron's and Harry's eyes bulged. If you had been upstairs and trying to listen to what Fred and George were up to you would have fallen into their room because they had chosen to open their door and listen to the fight.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was infuriated. Never in all of her life had any of her children spoken to her so. Sure she had hair rising fits with Charlie but never had any yelled at her with all of there rage. But what Mrs. Weasley didn't know was that what she saw before her wasn't even one half of Ginny's true temper.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's face went very white and she pursed her lips; her hands on her hips. Angrily she pointed at the stairs and spat out:  
  
"Get to your room, young lady! Now!" she yelled her true anger shining through. Her eyes were ablaze with fire and Ginny's heart leapt to her throat in fright. Casting her eyes down at the ground; she slowly walked towards the stairs. Dragging her feet as she went.  
  
Harry could just imagine tears pouring down the girl's cheeks as she ran up the stairs. He glanced at Mrs. Weasley who glared at him and Ron as if she was daring either of them to make a peep. Ron's face was a little whiter than usual and the boy looked shaken with fright.  
  
With a 'humph' Mrs. Weasley whirled around and continue to do dishes. Ron turned to Harry shrugged and turned back to his unappetizing bacon. Any other time that bacon would have made Harry's mouth water but right now, Harry's mouth was so dry he felt that he was about to swallow his tongue.  
  
All of a sudden there was a bang from upstairs and Mrs. Weasley groaned whirled around and stomped up the stairs. And I'll give you one guess as to where she was headed.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other than eyes big and round.  
  
"Those two aren't going to survive the morning," Ron sighed shaking his head and taking a sip of his hot-coco. Harry braced himself for the yelling that took place just a few second later.  
  
A sound of somebody stubbing there toe and whole bunch of curses followed from the stairs. Harry and Ron both turned to stare at the stairs. In about a second or two Ginny appeared; her coat on, her eyes set and determined and a broom in her hand.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron raised his eyebrows and watched as his sister put a finger to her lips, shook her head and whispered:  
  
"Go look in your room." With that she was out the door and in the air. Harry watched as she took off into the woods: to hide.  
  
"Go look in my room?" Ron asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? She wants us to look in your room," Harry smiled getting up and quietly running up the stairs. The quiet footsteps of Ron right behind him.  
  
Ron's room was the same as ever except for one small thing. There was a glowing letter upon his bed.  
  
Ron quickly snatched it up and he and Harry read.  
  
Ron and Harry,  
  
I wrote this to tell you what I did. I used a special charm to make a sound as if something had blown up and I programmed the spell to sound as though it had come from Fred and George's room.  
  
Ron glanced at Harry as if to say 'why is she telling us this'.  
  
Now I can just picture the look on your face and I wanted you to know that the reason I am telling you this is because I didn't want you to tell mum if you found out any other way.  
  
Ron again glanced at Harry as if to say 'why doesn't she think I won't tell mum now'.  
  
The reason I don't think you'll tell mum now is because thanks to help from Hermione I was able to program this letter into turning anyone that told anybody it's contents into a spider. Yes, Ron, A spider.  
  
Love Ginny  
  
Ron glanced at Harry and rolled his eyes.  
  
"As if I would tell anyways," Ron shrugged and Harry gave him this odd look that said he wasn't sure.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Ron grumbled playfully elbowing Harry in the ribs.  
  
Ginny circled around trees. She was a brilliant flyer not as good as Charlie but she still knew she was good and it was that knowledge that made her determined to win every single competition that came up to meet her. She was going to earn a place on the Gryffindor Quiddich Team and she was going to help earn the Quiddich Cup for Gryffindor.  
  
She swerved in and out and for the first time let all of her emotions flow out. 


End file.
